


إنسيبولشر أوف ذي ديد

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: AC: Origins Fics [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Gen, Immortality, Ritual Burials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: إنسيبولشر أوف ذي ديدEnsepulcher of the DeadEnsepulcher; to bury, the act of entombing.~~~~Bayek didn't ask for this task. To bury those who came after him.





	إنسيبولشر أوف ذي ديد

Bayek did not ask for this life, but to take life away he supposes that this is a fitting punishment. To be the Ensepulcher for those who come after him.

 

 

It begins during the Crusades with the shia muslims who take up the Assassin's Guild. They create a Creed- _Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted_. They create tenants- _Stay my blade from the flesh of the living, Hide in plain sight, Never conpromise the Brotherhood._ They learn of the knowledge of the pieces of Eden- _Bayek tried to hide away all knowledge and he knows that this failure will cost._

 

 

 

_A part of him wishes that there had been a Brotherhood in his time, but seeing these deaths makes him somber about such things._

 

 

When the Assassin known as Malik Al-Sayf is beheaded Bayek does his duty. He takes the body and repairs it as best as he can before going to work on the Sarcophagus. The Sarcophagus is of white wood that is molded to invision the man that it will hold; letters in black and crimson Arabic and Egyptian depict Malik and his life in perfect hand writting(He has improved in these long years)

Bayek does not know much of the islamic relgion, so he does remove the organs from the body as they had done in his time. And soon enough he finishes his job, finishes ensepulching.

 

 

_Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad is the next that Bayek meets._

 

 

Time is a cruel being and as the Crusades die away into history as centuries pass the Renaissance.

The Brotherhood of Spain burns away with the fires of the Inquisition. Bayek has seen much death, but he almost mourns for these mortals who must live life amongst these lands. When Aguilar de Nerha and Maria dies he spends a long amount of time on their burials. Their Sarcophagus mirror that of his own times, gold and blue and emerald and crimson grace the sarcophagus of Maria, whilst gold and brown and white and crimson grace Aguilar's. Bayek spends time on theirs, placing their important organs in canopic jars of ivory and gold.

He places them within the Assassin tombs in Spain before he moves on to Italy.

 

 

_He believes that there will be less pain there, but then he meets the Auditores._

 

 

_Through Ezio Auditore he e_ _nsepulchs the lives of Yusuf Tazim and Shao Jun._

 

_He truly regrets going to Italy._

 

 

When Bayek meets the Kenway's he knows that he will miss them. Edward Kenway is the first to go and Bayek makes sure to place his blue and white Sarcophagus alongside that of Mary Read, and Anne Bonny, and Blackbeard. For those who sailed under the black flag are placed together and Bayek makes sure that their tomb is not disturbed.

_Perhaps he remains there longer than he should have._

Haytham Kenway is next-Templar or not-he is placed inside a Sarcophagus of his very own when he dies. The wood is from the Colonies, but Bayek makes sure to express Haytham's life upon the polished wood with a Templar Cross placed upon his canopic jars.

_Connor is the last-it pains him when he does this-so he places him upon the land that his mother had died on and Bayek gives a blessing for them both._

 

 

When the Fryes come along Bayek finds them to be rather charming. It helps, it truly does, but he knows that eventually they will die. Sooner or later a Sarcophagus will be made, the canopic jars will be placed, and Bayek will lead them down into the tombs.

 

 

_Decades pass, but eventually Jacob Frye and Evie Frye do die. He has their Sarcophagus of polished wood and metal ready._

 

 

_Bayek remembers them all, and sometimes he wishes that he could have made different choices all those years ago._

 


End file.
